


Let's make this special

by klebbyy



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klebbyy/pseuds/klebbyy
Summary: Oikawa wants his first Valentine's Day with Iwaizumi to be special, but things don't always go as planned.





	

"Iwa-chan!"

"What is it shittykawa?"

"Hmph. Why do you always have to call me shitty."

"Because you're shitty."

"Iwa-chan! It's Valentine's Day! Arn't we suppose to go on some romantic getaway?"

"Oh, it's Valentine's Day?"

"How did you forget!?"

"Maybe it's because I don't care."

"IWA-CHAN!"

"I care about you, but the holiday itself is stupid."

"What's so stupid about Valentine's Day?"

"Well for one why do we need a holiday to celebrate how much we love someone?"

"Well, it's kind of a chance to do something special."

"And why the hell are things so expensive?"

"Marketing I guess."

"AND THE CHOCLATES ALWYAS SUCK!"

"Not always!"

"Plus everyone being all mussy makes me want to puke."

"Oh Iwa-chan, so naïve."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"You gotta love love."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means you have to love love!"

"You mean loving people who are in love."

"Kind of, but not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"Love is an amazing thing. It makes other people happy. Sometimes love doesn't always last, but that's okay."

"How is it okay that love ends?"

"Well because you still have the memories of being in love. It may make you sad, but you remember how you felt in that moment and how happy you were."

"Oikawa I think that would just make people sad."

"Well if they weren't the one, at least you're out of that relationship and you have a chance to start a new."

"I guess that's true." 

"Yup!"

"Okay, but wait."

"What?"

"I mean aren't you suppose to love your partner everyday?"

"Are you saying you love me?!"

"Yes Oikawa, I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO HAJIME!!!!"

Oikawa leaped into Iwaizumi's arms and peppered him with kisses. 

"Will you get off me!?"

"Awww cmon.....I love you." 

Iwaizumi started to blush as he held onto Oikawa taking in his presence. Oikawa pushed him into the couch and started cuddling with him. 

"Iwa-chan we have to make our first Valentine's together special."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"PARIS!!"

"If you think we can fucking afford that you're stupid."

"Don't kill my dreams!"

"Maybe we can go once day..."

"Yeah we should." 

"IWA-CHAAAAAN"

"What!?"

"If we went to Paris we could do a romantic boat ride." 

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Aw cmon!"

"Let's think of something realistic to do for Valentine's Day."

"Okay so I have an idea."

"Shoot."

"Two words. Hallmark movies."

"No fucking way."

"Please!"

"I already watched your stupid alien movies there is no way in hell I'm watching a cheesy chick flick."

"Ug. Fine. Do you have any ideas?"

"We could just stay in and watch a movie."

"Let me guess you want to watch Godzilla."

"Maybe."

"Okay how about this. We watch a Godzilla, Hallmark, and E.T."

"Hey! How come I only get one pick?"

"I just really wanna watch E.T okay?"

"You always cry during that movie."

"That's because it's beautiful!"

"Oh my god."

"We could watch that one hallmark movie."

"Love on Ice?"

"DONT U DARE SPEAK THISE WORDS AGAIN YOU KNOW I HATE THAT MOVIE!"

"You just don't like it because it copied Yuri!!! On ice."

"EXACTLY!"

"Oi, stop being so dramatic."

"Speaking of Yuri!!! On ice..."

"Oh shi-"

"VICTURI IS FREAKIG CANON AND IM SO HAPPY THEIR LOVE IS REAL THEY ARE LITERALLY THE BEST!!!!!! OTP! OTP! OTP!"

"GODDAMMIT!"

"THEY ARE SOOOOO CUTE"

"WE GET IT YOU LOVE THEM"

"WHY CANT WE BE LIKE THEM IWA-CHAN"

"WE ARE BOYFRIENDS. WE ARE LIKE VICTURI"

"OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT!!! IM SO HAPPY!"

"You're insane."

"Can we watch Yuri!!! On ice?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"OH MY GOD YAYYYYYYY!"

Oikawa quickly turned on Yuri!!! On ice and started gawking at the TV. He was also clinging on the Iwaizumi.

"Do you see how cute they are?????"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Their so cute I'm gonna die."

"Please don't."

"I can't die Iwa-chan because then I couldn't see you anymore."

"You are really gay aren't you."

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"So how do you know their canon anyway?"

"OHHH HERE WE GO!"

Oikawa quickly turned on episode 7 and skipped to the very end of the episode. 

Victor, I did great right? 

Iwaizumi looked at the screen and he saw Victor jumping onto Yuri.

"So what?"

"Huh?"

"All they did was hug." 

Oikawa through a pillow in Iwaizumi.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU SAID THEY HUGGED!"

"BECAUSE THEY DID!"

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK SHITTYKAWA!"

"IT WAS A FUCKING KISS!"

"WELL OKAY THEN I DIDN'T KNOW!!"

"LEMME SHOW YOU THE PROOF!"

Oikawa went on his phone and pulled out tweets from Kubo-sensi and diagrams of the kiss. 

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's evidence! It's confirmed by Kubo-sensi."

"Wow, you're like an insane fangirl."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM!"

"Jesus Christ. Okay you're a fangirl and it was a kiss." 

Oikawa settled back into Iwaizumi's arms and Iwaizumi held him in place. 

"I love you Iwa-chan."

"I love you too Oikawa."

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa a placed a soft, deep kiss on his lips. 

They spent the rest of the night making out while Yuri!!! On ice was playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!! This is dedicated to my amazing partner by the way. I know it's not on Valentine's Day but eh whatever.


End file.
